


Spokój w sercu cyklonu

by LoboBathory



Series: Życie po końcu świata [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, electric play, głębokie gardło, overstimulation!kink, palcówka analna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: Thor jako Bóg Piorunów ma w sobie potencjał, który Loki bardzo chce wykorzystać. Poza tym nasi bohaterowie wciąż mają wiele problemów ze swoją relacją i być może przepracowują je za pomocą seksu.





	Spokój w sercu cyklonu

**Author's Note:**

> Dzisiaj z jednodniowym opóźnieniem, bo NaNo i dlatego, że każdy kolejny rozdział jest też dłuższy i dłużej się betuje. A betowała jak zwykle wspaniała otemporaetmores <3 
> 
> Tutaj nie ma nic poza thorki seksem. Ci, którzy wolą inne aspekty tej serii, muszą tydzień poczekać. Obiecuję, że będzie warto.

Loki odchylił się, opierając głowę na piersi Thora, który uśmiechnął się i otoczył brata ramieniem, przyciągając go do siebie. Psotnik na wpół leżał na Gromowładnym w sporym brodziku wypełnionym gorącą wodą. Thor dostał do swojej dyspozycji jedyną na statku komnatę wyposażoną w opcję kąpieli wodnych i czasem miał wrażenie, że Loki przychodził do niego nocami tylko po to, aby też się wykąpać. Przez to przymykał oczy na marnotrawstwo, jakim były codziennie ablucje. Filtracja uszczuplała zasoby wody pitnej na statku, a nie wiadomo, ile czasu spędzą w kosmosie i kiedy przyjdzie im uzupełnić zapasy. Nierozważnie było tak sobie folgować, ale nie mógł pozbyć się chęci rozpieszczania Lokiego w każdy dostępny sposób. 

W tym momencie więc niewielkie pomieszczenie wypełniała para. Loki przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się kąpielą, a Thor napawał się faktem, że skóra kochanka wreszcie stała się ciepła. Zwykle była chłodna w ten przyjemny sposób, który sprawiał, że miło było oprzeć policzek na jego czole. Czasami jego palce u stóp przypominały sople, kiedy przez sen oplatał się wokół Thora.

Thor cieszył się każdym momentem, kiedy Loki pozwalał sobie na relaks w jego obecności. Zdecydowana większość z takich chwil wiązała się w jakiś sposób z seksem. Jeśli autentycznie będzie musiał spędzić wieczność, pieprząc się z Lokim, żeby go uszczęśliwić, był gotowy na to poświęcenie. Jego właśnie myśli go rozbawiły, a smukłe ciało w jego ramionach nie pozostawiło go obojętnym. Przesuwał namydloną dłonią po brzuchu i ramionach Lokiego, muskając śliskimi palcami jego sutki, stwardniałe i cudowne. 

Loki uśmiechnął się, czując erekcję napierającą na pośladki. Powiercił się nieco w miejscu, dając Thorowi do zrozumienia, że docenia to, co się z nim dzieje. Wielki członek boga piorunów wślizgnął się pomiędzy jego uda, główka cudownie ocierała się o jądra, sprawiając, że Loki czuł pełne podniecenia mrowienie w podbrzuszu. 

– Już gotowy do zabawy? – spytał cicho, przesuwając dłońmi po udach Thora, drażniąc go niemiłosiernie. – Dopiero się rozebraliśmy. 

– Wiesz, jak na ciebie reaguję. – Gromowładny uśmiechnął się. – Nie musisz się rozbierać, żeby wodzić mnie na pokuszenie, Loki.

To była prawda. Od momentu, gdy ich usta złączyły się po raz pierwszy, Thor pragnął Lokiego tak bardzo, że z trudem panował nad sobą w obecności innych. Zdarzały się chwile, gdy nie był w stanie oderwać od niego rąk, obejmując go w pasie, gdy przechadzali się korytarzami statku, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, kiedy się naradzali, ściągając go na swoje kolana, kiedy nikt nie patrzył, i całował go, aż obaj tracili dech. Uwielbiał trzymać Lokiego w ramionach, udowadniając sobie nieustannie, że jego brat naprawdę tam jest, u jego boku, tam, gdzie powinien. Odkrywał w sobie pokłady zaborczości, których nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał. Bywały chwile, gdy nie rozpoznawał siebie, kiedy był z Lokim, ponieważ nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że można tak bardzo pragnąć. 

I wiedział, że Loki jest równie nienasycony, co on. Psotnik nie był tak przyzwyczajony do okazywania czułości i początkowo go to krępowało, ale kiedy przekonał się, że nie straci uwagi Thora po kilku pierwszych dniach, pozwalał mu w zasadzie na wszystko. Thor powtarzał sobie, że powinien być cierpliwy i że z czasem Loki otworzy się przed nim, samemu wyciągając po niego ręce. Na razie książę domagał się, aby kochanek zostawiał na nim ślady pocałunków. To był dobry początek. 

Spojrzał na szyję Lokiego, gdzie siniaki po ich wczorajszej nocy już zaczynały blednąć. 

– Znikają tak szybko… – szepnął Thor, przesuwając mokrym palcem po miejscu na obojczyku, gdzie wczoraj ugryzł Lokiego, kiedy dochodził. 

– Zawsze możesz zrobić nowe – powiedział Loki i Gromowładny potraktował to jak zaproszenie, kładąc wargi tuż obok wczorajszego śladu i ssąc lekko. Psotnik odchylił głowę w bok, dając mu więcej miejsca. Jęknął cicho przez zaciśnięte wargi. Jego klatka piersiowa uniosła się i opadała na ciele Thora. To, jak się poruszał, sprawiło, że rozkosznie ocierał się o powiększającą się erekcję Gromowładnego. 

Thor bawił się przednio, przesuwając palcami po ciele Lokiego, jego płaskim brzuchu i żebrach. Kochanek wił się pod jego rękami i Thor nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że Loki mu na to pozwala, daje mu taką przewagę nad sobą. Do tej pory wszystko w Lokim nieustannie go zadziwiało. To, jak bezbronny pozwalał sobie być w jego ramionach. Jak domagał się jego gwałtownych pieszczot. Jak wiele miał w sobie czułości. 

Gromowładny zacisnął zęby na delikatnej skórze, przygryzając ją, kiedy ssał mocno. Tylko to sprawiło, że obaj stali się twardzi, a ich oddechy – płytkie i przyśpieszone. 

Oderwał usta od szyi Psotnika i polizał jego ucho, szepcząc przy tym:

– Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, Loki. 

Bóg zaśmiał się cicho w odpowiedzi. 

– Pozwól mi – powiedział Thor, dotykając mokrymi palcami włosów brata. Loki tylko zamruczał z aprobatą, kiedy brat nabierał wody w dłoń i polewał nią ostrożnie jego głowę. Wmasował mydło we włosy i spłukał je, a każde dotknięcie było pieszczotą. Loki lubił, kiedy jego kochanek był brutalny, i Thora cieszyło, że może dać mu to, czego potrzebuje, ale wykorzystywał też takie momenty, aby okazać Lokiemu całą czułość, jaką Psotnik w nim wzbudzał, wyobrażając sobie, że z drobnych gestów odbuduje więź pomiędzy nimi. 

Kiedy skończył, jego brat przekręcił się, wylewając przy tym nieco wody z brodzika, i położył się na nim, pierś przy piersi, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. Ich erekcje otarły się o siebie i tym razem to Thor jęknął głucho, jakby grzmot przetoczył się pomiędzy nimi. 

– Jak twoje rany? – spytał Loki. 

– Uleczone – zapewnił go Thor, pamiętając, jak wiele czasu Psotnik poświęcił mu po walce, upewniając się, że uzdrawia go z każdego wewnętrznego obrażenia, jakie zadał mu Hulk. _Dostałeś swoją nauczkę, skwitował to wtedy Psotnik, i nie ma potrzeby tego przeciągać_. 

Loki skinął głową. Thor uniósł rękę i dotknął jego skroni. Mokre włosy kręciły się na karku Psotnika jak małe, czarne żmijki.

– Mogę cię o coś spytać? – Spojrzał bratu w oczy. 

Loki uniósł brew. 

– Nie mogę cię powstrzymać – zauważył. – Najwyżej nie odpowiem. 

– Spędzasz ostatnio czas z Bannerem – zaczął Thor. I urwał, bo nie wiedział, co dalej. 

– To nie jest pytanie. – Loki podejrzliwie zmrużył oczy. 

– Chodzi mi to, że biorąc pod uwagę waszą… historię… spodziewałem się, uhm, pewnej dawki przemocy – ciągnął Thor. – Niszczącej statek przemocy. 

– Nie czuję potrzeby walki z Hulkiem. Albo z Bruce’em, jeśli o tym mowa – zapewnił go. 

– Dobrze. – Thor praktycznie westchnął z ulgą. – To dobrze. 

– Chyba, że nie wolno mi z nim rozmawiać? – Loki patrzył na niego jak wąż szykujący się do skoku. Thor aż nazbyt dobrze znał to spojrzenie. 

– Nie! – zapewnił go szybko. – Cieszę się. Chcę, żebyś… Żebyś miał przyjaciół, Loki. Zależy mi na tym. Po prostu… Banner wiele przeszedł, a i przed tym nie miał się najlepiej. Bądź z nim delikatny, Loki. – Ujął do pod brodę, głaszcząc go kciukiem po policzku. – I nie pozwól, żeby on cię skrzywdził. Czułbym się paskudnie, gdybym musiał zabić Hulka za to, co zrobił asgardzkiemu księciu. 

– Jestem prawie pewien, że nie zdołałbyś go nawet zadrasnąć. – Loki uśmiechnął się. 

– Ale próbowałbym. – Thor odpowiedział uśmiechem. 

– Tym razem może naprawdę byś próbował – skwitował Loki, wychodząc z wanny. Thor powiódł za nim skołowanym wzrokiem. 

Psotnik wycierał się energicznie. Thorowi nie pozostało mu nic innego jak wyskoczyć z wody i stanąć za nim, przyciągając go mocno do siebie, aby zamarł w pół ruchu. 

– Wiem, że zawiodłem cię wtedy – powiedział cicho, przypominając sobie zajścia podczas ich pobytu na Ziemi. – Krzyczałeś o moją pomoc, a ja pozostałem głuchy. Byłem głupcem. Przeprosiłem cię już za to. 

– Wciąż jesteś głupcem – podsumował Loki. 

– Jestem głupio w tobie zakochany – zgodził się Thor ze śmiechem, który zamarł mu na ustach w pół dźwięku, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział. 

To nie było nic wielkiego, prawda? Przecież tysiące razy mówił Lokiemu, jak bardzo go kocha. 

Żaden powód do paniki. Ani do tego, żeby serce waliło mu niespokojnie w piersiach, czekając na reakcje Psotnika. 

– Przynajmniej zgadzamy się co do tego, że jesteś głupcem. – Loki uśmiechnął się, rzucając w niego mokrym ręcznikiem. 

Thor tylko westchnął. Zajęty wycieraniem się nie zauważył, kiedy Psotnik położył dłonie na jego ramionach. 

– Nie wiem jeszcze, co do ciebie czuję – Loki powiedział poważnie. – Albo co czuję do Bruce'a, jeśli o tym mowa. Nie byłem na to wszystko przygotowany. 

Gdyby Thor był psem, zastrzygłby uszami na dźwięk imienia Avengera.

– Ale czujesz coś do Bruce'a? – spytał szybko. 

– Mam z nim wiele wspólnego – zauważył Psotnik. 

– Ze mną masz wspólne całe życie – wyrzucił z siebie Thor, ale Loki tylko spojrzał na niego znacząco. 

– Jesteś zazdrosny? – spytał. – Bo sam wspomniałeś o Brucie w trakcie naszych igraszek. 

– Nie w takim kontekście! 

Loki zaśmiał się głośno. Przesunął dłonie po barkach Thora na jego szyję. 

– Uważaj, żebyś nie sprowadził błyskawicy, kiedy stoimy w kałuży – poprosił go, pochylając się po pocałunek. Thor sapnął w jego wargi, całując go głęboko i żarliwie, tak, że naprawdę groziło to wywołaniem pioruna. 

– Lubisz, kiedy miotam błyskawice – powiedział w jego usta, kiedy przerwali pocałunek. Oparł czoło na czole Lokiego tak, że niemal dzielili oddech. 

– Jeszcze nie. – Loki uśmiechnął się, ujmując go za rękę i prowadząc do sypialni. – Ale możesz sprawić, że to polubię. 

Teraz to Thor uniósł brew, pozwalając, aby Loki znowu go zadziwił. 

– Nie jestem pewien, czy nad tym panuję – wyznał, kiedy Loki pchał go na łóżko. – Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić… 

– Wiem. – Loki usiadł na nim okrakiem i schylił się, aby go pocałować, wsuwając mu język głęboko w usta. Jego uda dociskały się do bioder Thora. Przesuwał palcami po jego żebrach, zostawiając długie ślady po paznokciach. – Dlatego to jest takie podniecające. 

– Loki… – westchnął, kiedy Psotnik przesunął usta niżej, całując jego szyję, i jeszcze niżej, owijając zwinny język wokół sutka. – Loki… 

– Hmmm? – zamruczał wokół wrażliwej skóry, zerkając na niego. Jego oczy były jeszcze zieleńsze i piękniejsze niż zwykle. 

Ujął go pod brodę, odrywając usta Psotnika od swojego ciała. Wsunął mu kciuk pomiędzy wilgotne wargi. 

– Weź mnie w usta – poprosił. Loki uśmiechnął się wokół jego palców i bez słów zsunął się niżej po pościeli. Pochylił się nad jego podbrzuszem, zlizując resztkę wody ze skóry, zostawiając wilgotny ślad śliny aż do podstawy członka. Thor sapnął w oczekiwaniu, wiedząc, co go zaraz czeka. Obserwował to szeroko otwartymi oczyma, bo to był widok, który nigdy nie przestanie go zachwycać – na wpół otwarte usta Lokiego, czysta żądza w jego oczach, niemal nieprzytomne z pożądania spojrzenie, kiedy twardy członek znajdował się przed jego twarzą. 

Zręczny język owinął się wężowym ruchem wokół główki, pieszcząc ją przez chwilę, aż gorące, aksamitne usta zsunęły się niżej i Loki zaczął ssać, przesuwając rytmicznie ustami po całej długości, a przynajmniej biorąc w nie tyle, ile był w stanie. Nieustannie przesuwał po nim językiem i Thor roztapiał się w narastającej przyjemności. Jego biodra podrygiwały niekontrolowanie, w podbrzuszu zawiązał się ciasny splot pożądania. Niemal nieświadomie wysunął rękę i wplótł ją w długie włosy Lokiego, ciągnąc go bardziej w swoją stronę, ostrożnie, obserwując, czy kochanek nie wykaże oznak dyskomfortu, kiedy Thor przeciskał się do jego gardła. 

– Walhalla, tak…! – jęknął Thor, unosząc biodra, aż nos Lokiego dotknął jego podbrzusza. Psotnik przestał poruszać językiem, skupiając się na oddychaniu, ale po tym, jak gładził jego udo, Gromowładny poznał, że wszystko jest w porządku i zaczął poruszać biodrami, pieprząc rytmicznie usta Lokiego. – Och, Loki, nikt poza tobą… – paplał pomiędzy jękami, wychwalając słodkie zdolności brata, który znosił to, dosłownie trzęsąc się z wysiłku i żądzy, z pełną erekcją ciążącą pomiędzy nogami, jawnym świadectwem tego, jak podniecało go pieszczenie Thora w ten sposób. – Kocham to… kocham ciebie, Loki, kocham to, co ze mną robisz, och, Loki… – jęczał dalej Thor, zaciskając mocniej palce w jego włosach, przytrzymując go w miejscu. 

Kiedy jednak poczuł, że Loki się odsuwa, puścił go natychmiast i zamarł w pół ruchu, dając mu pole manewru. Loki podniósł się, klękając na pościeli. Wierzchem dłoni otarł grubą strużkę śliny, która ciekła mu po brodzie. 

– Nie tak – powiedział. Jego głos był szorstki, szybko łapał powietrze. – Dojdziesz we mnie. 

– Wszystko, czego zapragnie mój książę – zapewnił go Thor, którego jądra aż mrowiły z potrzeby orgazmu. Podciągnął się na poduszkach tak, że siedział, opierając się o wezgłówek. Złapał Lokiego za ramię, przyciągając go do siebie. – Przechyl się – nakazał, przekładając go sobie nad kolanami. 

– Thor…! – syknął Loki po tym, jak skończył przechylony nad kolanami brata, z ramionami wciśniętymi w materac i uniesionymi biodrami, z wypiętym tyłkiem. 

– Ciii – powiedział Thor, gładząc jego pośladki jedną ręką. Drugą dociskał jego plecy do materaca, ustawiając go dokładnie tak, jak tego pragnął, i Loki mu na to pozwalał. – Twój król wie, czego pragniesz… 

– Nie nazywaj się tak… – wydyszał Loki. – Psujesz nastrój. 

Thor uniósł brew. 

– Twój brat wie, czego potrzebujesz? – spróbował ponownie. 

Loki tylko przymknął oczy i skinął głową. Jego członek drgnął. 

Gromowładny uśmiechnął się w sposób, którego Loki by się nie powstydził. I z rozmachem uderzył w pośladek Psotnika. Głuchy dźwięk rozległ się w kwaterze wraz z urwanym w połowie okrzykiem Lokiego. Pod wpływem siły uderzenia poleciał do przodu, jego ramiona jeszcze mocniej wbiły się w materac. Zaczął dyszeć i Thor przez chwilę przeraził się, że to było za mocno. 

– Za dużo? – spytał, gładząc zaczerwieniony pośladek. 

Loki potrzebował chwili, żeby się pozbierać. 

– Jeszcze – zażądał. Jego głos brzmiał jak warkot. 

Kolejne uderzenie. I kolejne, i następne, i jeszcze jedno. Loki wiercił się na jego kolanach, na przemian próbując uniknąć razów i wystawiając się na nie. Jego pośladki były zaczerwienione, kontrastując z bielą ud, a na czubku członka zebrała się ciężka, wilgotna kropla preejakulatu. Łzy ciekły mu z kącików oczu i ślina kapała z ust przy każdym ciężkim oddechu. 

– Lubisz to tak bardzo… – podsumował Thor. – Mógłbyś tak dojść, prawda? Gdybym cię teraz dotknął albo wsunął w ciebie palce… Po prostu byś doszedł, na moich kolanach. 

– Walhalla… – syknął Loki. – Zrób to, wsuń we mnie palce, proszę, Thor, pozwól mi… 

– Jak mnie nazwałeś…? 

– Bracie! – krzyknął Loki pod wpływem kolejnego uderzenia. – Bracie, proszę! 

Thor był miłosierny. Zlitował się nad Lokim, dotykając jego erekcji, zaciskając na niej mocno palce, które natychmiast pokryły się śliską substancją – i Loki musiał ledwo kontrolować to zaklęcie, bo lubrykantu było naprawdę za dużo – przesuwając ręką po całej długości dwa-trzy razy i Loki faktycznie spuścił mu się na kolanach, drżąc przy tym cały niemal jak w gorączce. Obciągał mu przez cały czas trwania orgazmu, metodycznie, chociaż widok rozkoszy Lokiego to było niemal dojść, żeby sam doszedł. Czuł ciepłe, długie spazmy nasienia na swojej skórze. Dopiero, kiedy Loki wykrzyknął coś niezrozumiałego, co brzmiało boleśnie, puścił wrażliwy, mięknący członek. 

Thor poczekał chwilę i zgarnął go w ramiona, pozwalając mu usiąść na swoich kolanach i schować twarz w zgięciu szyi. Jego pośladki emanowały ciepłem, ocierając się o uda i erekcję Thora. Drżał i oddychał ciężko, otumaniony orgazmem. 

– To było niesamowite – powiedział Gromowładny, całując jego skroń, policzki, szyję. – Pierwsza runda dla mnie. 

– Byłaby dla mnie, gdybym ci pozwolił – wydyszał Loki w jego szyję. 

– Wiem, że kochasz mnie dręczyć – zaśmiał się Thor. – Jesteś gotów na więcej? 

Loki tylko skinął głową. 

– Rozsuń nogi. 

Wykonał rozkaz bez komentarza, co samo w sobie było zadziwiające i sprawiło, że Thora obmyła kolejna fala podniecenia. Jego dłoń wciąż była pokryta śliską maścią, skierował więc dwa palce do wejścia Lokiego, masując delikatnie pomarszczoną skórę i czując, jak dziurka drży pod jego dotknięciem. 

– Mógłbym cię teraz wylizać – powiedział Gromowładny w skroń brata, oblizując usta. – I włożyć w ciebie całą rękę. Chciałbyś tego? 

Loki zadrżał gwałtownie w reakcji na te słowa, jakby sama wizja wystarczyła, aby go podniecić. Rozłożył nogi szerzej, wypiął biodra, napierając na palce. Wciąż był miękki, co przykuło uwagę Thora. Członek Lokiego był piękny nawet w tej chwili, smukły i długi, i tak cudowny. Thor oblizał usta, pragnąc go posmakować teraz, kiedy był miękki i pokryty spermą. Chciał czuć, jak Loki twardnieje w jego ustach, aż nie byłby w stanie go dłużej w nich zmieścić. 

Chciał wszystkiego. 

– Następnym razem – powiedział Loki. Uniósł głowę, patrząc na Thora. Złapał go za kark i przyciągnął do pocałunku. Rozchylił usta, pozwalając, aby Thor wtargnął pomiędzy nie językiem w tym samym momencie, gdy palce wślizgnęły się w jego wnętrze, dwa na raz, ponieważ wciąż był rozluźniony po tym, co robili kilka godzin wcześniej, i po dopiero co przeżytym orgazmie. To była jedna z pieszczot, która sprawiała mu wiele przyjemności, i Thor żałował momentami, że nie mają kogoś do zabawy, kto mógłby pieprzyć usta Lokiego, kiedy on był zajęty jego tyłkiem, bo wiedział, że jego brat czerpały z tego niewysłowioną rozkosz. 

Oderwał od niego usta. Rozłożył dwa palce w jego wnętrzu, szeroko. Loki zaczynał się znowu podniecać pod wpływem pieszczot, jego członek twardniał. Thor przekręcił go mniej więcej tak, jak siedzieli w wannie, z plecami Lokiego na swojej klatce piersiowej. Jego szeroko rozwarte nogi znalazły się nad jego udami. Wykorzystał to, aby zahaczyć kostki na kostkach Lokiego, kolanami rozpychając jego uda jeszcze bardziej. Psotnik miał teraz szeroko rozwarte nogi i nie mógł z tym nic zrobić. Thor poczuł, jak Loki próbuje się wyrwać, chociaż bez przekonania, tylko po to, aby sprawdzić siłę chwytu. Nie użył przy tym rąk, które zwisały bezwładnie wzdłuż jego boków. Gromowładny ujął jego nadgarstki wolną ręką, przytrzymując je pomiędzy ich ciałami, i na to Loki też mu pozwolił. 

– Jesteś dobry dla mnie, bracie – szepnął Thor w jego ucho, przygryzając je przy tym. – Gorący i śliski, i ciasny. – Wsunął w niego trzeci palec, bo to było minimum tego, czego Loki potrzebował, żeby zmieścić go w sobie.

– Czy… – zaczął Loki i przełknął, oblizał wargi i kontynuował: – To ci sprawia przyjemność, czy robisz to ze względu na mnie?

Thor zwolnił ruchy palców, namyślając się nad odpowiedzią. 

– Lubię to – powiedział. – Lubię sprawiać ci rozkosz w każdy sposób, którego pragniesz. Nie potrzebuję tego, by zaznać rozkoszy, ale jej doświadczam. I zawsze możemy zamienić się rolami. 

Loki zacisnął się wokół niego kompulsywnie. Thor poczuł, jak silne ścianki jego wejścia masują śliskie od lubrykantu palce, przedsmak tego, co czeka jego członek. Jego penis stwardniał jeszcze bardziej. 

– Daj mi błyskawicę – Loki poprosił cicho. Jego głos był napięty, szorstki, nie było w nim nic poza żądzą. – Bądź dla mnie bogiem piorunów... 

– Teraz? – upewnił się Thor. 

Loki tylko skinął głową. 

Thor skupił się, co nie było łatwe przy podnieceniu, które odczuwał. Przez moment chciał odmówić, pewny, że zrani brata, ale Loki wił się na jego kolanach w sposób, który odbierał mu rozsądek. Poczuł w sobie potęgę burzy, nieba rozjaśnionego błyskawicami tak, że burzowa noc stawała się jasna jak dzień i skumulował w sobie tę siłę, czując ją w żyłach i na powierzchni skóry, gdy stawiała mu włosy dęba. Błyskawica strzeliła pomiędzy jego palcami w dłoni, która ściskała nadgarstki Lokiego. Iskra była zimna dla niego, bardziej przeczucie energii niż jej odczucie, ale Loki aż podskoczył w miejscu. I potem iskra przebiegła pomiędzy palcami w drugiej ręce, w placu, który masował prostatę Lokiego. Psotnik krzyknął, ale nie było w tym bólu, tylko czysta, pierwotna rozkosz. Thor masował jego prostatę elektrycznymi iskrami i palcami, wpychając w niego czwarty śliski palec, rozszerzając go mocno, i Loki wciąż wył, jakby konał, głośno i bezwstydnie. Każdy okrzyk był dla Thora niczym symfonia na jego cześć, więc nie przestawał, aż Loki spuścił się kolejny raz, mocno, długimi smugami, zginając się przy tym w pół, jakby orgazm go ranił. Niemal wyrwał ramiona z chwytu Gromowładnego, napinając stawy tak bardzo, jakby chciał je sobie wyrwać, pochylając się z całej siły do przodu. 

Thor wysunął z niego palce i puścił jego nogi, pozwalając mu zmienić pozycję. Loki niemal opadł na niego bez czucia. 

– Dwa do zera – powiedział, ale Psotnik nawet nie zareagował. – Hej, wszystko w porządku?

Loki mruknął coś nieskładnie. 

– Wiesz, że teraz moja kolej, prawda? – drążył Thor. 

Loki otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na niego z ukosa, z wyrazem twarzy jasno świadczącym o tym, co sobie wyobraża właśnie na temat jego poczytalności. 

– Mówię poważnie. Będziesz mnie ujeżdżał, aż dojdę. I ty też. 

Psotnik prychnął. Więc Thor praktycznie uniósł go na swoich kolanach, umieszczając go nad swoim członkiem. Loki był bezwładny w jego dłoniach, pozwalając mu na wszystko. Wciąż miał przymknięte oczy. Wymierzył mu kolejnego klapsa w nadziei, że ostry ból go otrzeźwi. 

– Bądź posłuszny swojemu królowi – rozkazał. 

– Nie jesteś moim królem… – wydusił z siebie Loki, nawet jeśli jego słowa zlewały się ze sobą. 

– Twój brat jest twoim królem – powiedział Thor. Ujął własny członek u nasady, przesunął po nim kilka razy dłonią i naparł nim na dobrze rozciągnięte wejście Lokiego, wsuwając w niego główkę. Loki jęknął w odpowiedzi i poruszył się, ale nie próbował się wyrwać ani nie powiedział mu, żeby przestał. – I jego wola jest twoim prawem. Ujeżdżaj mnie, Loki. – Pociągnął go na siebie, wsuwając w niego członek do samego końca i przytrzymując go mocno za biodra. Loki zadrżał i zachwiał się, łapiąc się za jego uda, aby zachować równowagę. Siedział plecami do Thora, Gromowładny nie widział więc jego twarzy, ale mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak niekoherentnie się teraz prezentuje. 

Kolejny klaps i Loki poderwał się lekko, zaciskając się wokół Thora. 

– Właśnie tak – westchnął bóg piorunów. – Daj mi dobre przedstawienie, Loki. 

Psotnik sapnął ciężko, oparł się mocno na ramionach i uniósł biodra na tyle, że tylko główka została w jego wnętrzu, zanim opuścił się z powrotem. Zaciskał się przy tym mocno wokół członka w swoim wnętrzu. To nie było maksimum jego możliwości, bo Thor wiedział, jak precyzyjną kontrolę nad swoimi mięśniami posiada Loki, jak był w stanie masować pieprzący go członek, więc wymierzył mu jeszcze kilka klapsów za lenistwo i to poprawiło efekt. Teraz czuł tylko zbliżającą się rozkosz i wiedział, że dojdzie o wiele za szybko, bo chciał trzymać Lokiego w tym stanie jeszcze długo, zmuszać go do wysiłku ponad siły i podziwiać, jak Loki się na to godzi. Czuł gorącą, śliską pieszczotę na całej długości członka, ścianki zaciskały się wokół niego tak, że w każdym ruchu praktycznie wdzierał się w Lokiego, jakby go rozrywał, i to było najbardziej boskie uczucie, jakiego doświadczył w życiu, z którym nie mogła równać się nawet potęga burzowego nieba w jego dłoniach. 

Złapał go za pośladki i rozsunął je, jednocześnie dając Lokiemu jakieś podparcie, aby ten przyśpieszył i podziwiając, jak jego członek wsuwa się i wysuwa z ciasnego wejścia. 

– Tak dobrze, Loki… – jęknął, czując w podbrzuszu narastający orgazm. – Szybciej, teraz… 

Powiedział to tylko po to, aby zobaczyć, co Loki zrobi, i bóg rzeczywiście postarał się jeszcze trochę. Jego skóra była zlana potem, kiedy ujeżdżał Thora, próbując sprawić, że dojdzie i to było dosyć, aby tak się stało. Rozkosz zalała go całego, sprawiła, że jeszcze mocniej zacisnął palce na jego biodrach, podrywając własne pośladki z materaca i pieprząc Lokiego szybkimi, głębokimi pchnięciami, wpieprzając się jak najgłębiej w niego, żeby spuścić się w jego wnętrzu... 

Oparł czoło na barku Lokiego, a ten niemal się przewrócił. Dopiero teraz zwolnił chwyt na jego biodrach i położył go obok siebie na łóżku. Loki był zbyt zmęczony, aby zaklęciem usunąć ślady ich miłosnej sesji i Thor odkrył, że podoba mu się myśl, aby Psotnik zasnął właśnie tak – z nasieniem Gromowładnego w swoim wnętrzu. 

– Przesadziłem? – spytał, głaszcząc mokre włosy brata.

Loki pokręcił głową. 

– ...idealnie – wydusił z siebie. Nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu. – Dwa do jednego. 

Thor zaśmiał się cicho, całując jego skroń i policzek. 

– Jeśli chcesz wyrównać wynik, możesz mnie wziąć, gdy będę spał. Postaraj się tylko mnie przy tym nie obudzić – wyrzucił z siebie jeszcze bełkotliwie Loki i zwinął się wokół boku Thora, praktycznie odpływając. 

Thor westchnął, słysząc tę propozycję. Być może przyjdzie mu z niej skorzystać. Na razie po prostu zarzucił na Lokiego pościel, otulając go ramionami i czując jak spokój i sen ogarniają go całego, łagodząc burzę w jego wnętrzu.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli chcecie poczytać thorki rimming&fisting, czy generalnie macie jakieś życzenia względem kinków w tym pairingu, dajcie znać w komentarzu - istnieje realna szansa, że to napiszę.


End file.
